Thermosetting resins are widely used in both industrial and consumer electronics because of, among other things, their chemical resistance, mechanical strength and electrical properties. For example, thermosetting resins can be used in electronics as protective films, adhesive materials and/or insulating materials, such as interlayer insulating films. To be useful for these applications, the thermosetting resins must provide ease of handling and possess certain physical, thermal, electrical insulation and moisture resistant properties. For example, thermosetting resins having a low dielectric loss tangent, while maintaining a sufficiently low dielectric constant, can possess a desirable combination of properties for electronic applications, especially in situations requiring increased signal speed and frequency.
Thermosetting resins, however, can be flammable. As such, different approaches have been made to impart the desired level of flame resistance to thermosetting resins, such as epoxy resins, such approaches entailing the employment of either halogen-free flame retardant compounds or halogen-containing flame retardant compounds. Halogenated compounds, however, are now undergoing additional scrutiny, and the various non-halogenated compounds available are difficult to formulate to provide acceptable properties. It would be desirable to provide the desired level of flame retardancy and acceptable properties such as high glass transition temperature (Tg) and high thermal stability to a thermosetting resin, such as an epoxy resin, while still maintaining a suitable combination of properties for electronic applications.